


Day Four: Internet friends

by Fanfiction127



Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I ran out of time on this one, MM2021, MariBat, Maribat March, Maribat March 2021, Mentioned Jagged Stone - Freeform, Mentioned Penny Rolling - Freefrom, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Sibling Jasonette, bio dad bruce wayne, or at least thats what i was going for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction127/pseuds/Fanfiction127
Summary: Jasonette au where they met over Tumblr and never stopped talking.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd
Series: Maribat March 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187930
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Day Four: Internet friends

  * Jasonette au where they met over Tumblr and never stopped
  * Marinette is known as ReverseSensss and mainly solves riddles and critiques clothing. She also will occasionally post about whatever game she's playing and ask for advice. 
  * Jason is known as MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem and mainly writes poems. Occasionally he’ll do an analysis for anyone who needs it and sometimes he’ll post random quotes ranging from Shakespeare to Star Wars. 
  * Eventually the two made twitters and Instagram specifically for their Tumblr pages. This way the two could talk and make it a bit more personal with others joining in and without clogging up their timetables. 
  * Soon enough they were gaming while calling over Instagram. 
  * I didn’t really write anything, but below is how to Imagine the relationship starting. warning, I didn’t get the chance to edit or have any edit so its...rough



* * *

**[RS] ReverseSensss  
** _Anonymous asked: Day 102 of trying to get you to notice me, What has to be broken before you can use it?  
_ **[RS] ReverseSensss responded: An egg!**

**#Riddle #QnA #I have no idea how long this was in my inbox #that's my bad #sorry #Answer #Question #ReverseSensss #ReverseSensssAnswers**

**290 notes**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[RS] ReverseSensss  
** _AlexanderTHEGreeet asked: Ok ms know it all, try this. The more of this there is, the less you see. What is it?  
_ **[RS] ReverseSensss responded: Miss. Know It All*, and I prefer smartass. To answer your riddle; Darkness.**

**#Riddle #QnA #Answer #Question #ReverseSensss #ReverseSensssAnswers**

**8 notes**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[RS] ReverseSensss  
** _Anonymous asked: lol bet you fake. You probably rip the answers off the internet.  
_ **[RS] ReverseSensss responded: Do you like paninis?**

**#Do you #I Just Wanna Know #I Promise Their Great #Panini #Panninis are great #Can’t believe you bully kids in your free time. #next time give me a riddle**

**46,097 notes**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[MB] MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem  
** _TakemeonTaKeOnMe asked: What prompt would go best for negative self-healing? Context, I’m writing a dark romanticism short story for English and need a prompt or photo to go with it.  
_ **[MB] MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem responded: “I am not looking to escape my darkness, I am learning to love myself there.” -Rune Lazuli**

**#Prompt #MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem #quotes #writer's guide #Rune Lazuli #Run Lazuli quote**

**Notes 456**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[MB] MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem posted: “All the Hardest, coldest people you meet, were once as soft as water. And that's the tragedy of living.” -TheMindsJournal  
**   
**#quotes #TheMindJournal #Prompt #MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem**

**notes 7,821**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[RS] ReverseSensss posted: @MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem ; “The Devil and I get along just fine.”**

**#come at me #please don't secretly be a cereal killer #whatcha gonna do #no really #please don't kill me #i was told to tag you**

> **[MB] MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem reblogged: “I am too insane to explain. And you are too normal to understand.”**
> 
> **[[RS] ReverseSensss reblogged: “Even the darkest night will end and the sun will rise” -Victor Hugo**
> 
> **[[[MB] MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem reblogged: “All I want to do is cry and let it all out because its killing me inside.” -thisislovelifequotes.net**
> 
> **#same #i felt this to my soul #im fine #MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem writes #quotes #prompt #dark quote**

**notes 349**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

**[RS] ReverseSensss posted: @MythBUstersExeptItsPoemsAndIWriteThem same**

**#no comment**

**notes 2**

##  **~~==========0==========~~ **

-some months later- 

Marinette walked around the room, her phone placed strategically between her shoulder and ear. Around her were rolls of fabric, pre-made outfits, and bagged dresses, all of which needed to be in Italy by tomorrow morning. Marinette reached down for a dark blue cloth and placed it against one of the mannequins. Her phone continued to dial, making an awkward noise as its fifth ring sounded up. 

Marinette grounded when the phone once again cut off, Jason's dumb message system filling the otherwise quiet room. “Damn it jay,” She hissed out. Throwing the phone onto her bed, Marinette began rushing around the room, placing extra fabric, needles and thread, and buttons into different boxes. 

The tour van would be coming soon to load up and Marinette was hardly ready. She hadn’t even finished packing her suitcase and Jay had been radio silent the past few days. It didn’t help that she was becoming a social outcast amongst the Parisian social scene. Why? She didn’t know. All she knew was some hot gossip rag had done a bogus article on her and some American and it blew up. 

Did she care? Not really. 

Marinette quickly finished tapping the last box closed and ran to the bathroom, throwing as many supplies she may or may not need for her European trip with Jagged. When she finally looked into the mirror, Marinette noticed how much of a mess she was. 

Her hair was ragged and choppy from the last-minute cut she had had to get and the unfortunate dilemma of not dyeing it back when her roots came back in. ‘Maybe I could convince Jagged to stop somewhere?’ She inwardly thought. Who was she kidding? He’d probably throw his, Penny's, and Lukas hair dye at her and tell her to go to town. Not that she wouldn’t look great, but bright blue wasn’t a great look on her. 

Marinette walked over to the shower, turning on the water, and ran her hair under it. Taking her, now soaked, head out of the shower, she wrapped her hair into a towel and place the brush, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash into her bath bag. So far she had grabbed everything Penny had recommended, however, there was plenty more she wanted to add. Her laptop and headset being one. 

Marinette walked back over to her desk, opening her laptop and signing into steam. When she didn’t see anything new she switched over to twitch, noticing the amount of room that had been occupied on her notification wall. 

Most of the messages had been collaboration offers while others had been challenges and likes. Marinette ignored them, instead of going over to the friend wall and checking who was online. Most of the people there were one-time acquaintances she had bet at cons or on the trending page, however, some of the people there were repeat players. One of those being Jason, who still hadn't answered his phone.

Marinette clicked on his icon, watching the character page pop across the screen. 

‘hey dip shit’ She wrote, hoping he would answer.

-ok that's all. I’m so sorry for this one. I may edit and continue it someday just so it's not incomplete but this is how it's going to sit for now. Till tomorrow, 

toodles!


End file.
